Roberto Reyes (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Roberto "Robbie" Reyes was a vigilante known as the "Ghost Rider." At some point in the past, Robbie was driving his uncle Eli Morrow's car when he and his brother Gabe were attacked by members of the Fifth Street Locos hired to kill their uncle. Robbie was flung from the car, but before he hit the pavement he begged God, the universe, or anyone else listening to let his brother live. Robbie sold his soul to "the Devil" to get a second chance and punish the people who did this to him and Gabe. When he came to, the Ghost Rider was standing over him, and passed whatever was inside him onto Robbie. Robbie used his powers as the new Ghost Rider to exact vengeance on the criminals in his city, quickly earning a reputation among Los Angeles' various gangs for his brutality. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. took notice of the trail of bodies he left, but blamed them on their former agent-turned-vigilante Daisy Johnson. Daisy also began to hunt down the Ghost Rider after witnessing him attack a group of heavily-armed Aryan Brotherhood gang members. She tracked his black '69 Dodge Charger to the junkyard where the Ghost Rider kept his car and his prisoners. Robbie fought her and overpowered her when he unleashed his powers as the Ghost Rider, but unlike his other victims let her live. Daisy found Robbie at Canelo's the next day, and pretended to be an old friend of his. Robbie attacked her once they were alone, and overpowered her without turning into the Ghost Rider. He tied her up and went through her things to figure out who she was. When Daisy came to, she mentioned something about Momentum Alternative Energy Laboratories. Robbie left her tied up and hurried to their lab in Pasadena, but Daisy broke free and followed him. Robbie found a ghost-like man attacking two people. He turned into the Ghost Rider and destroyed the spectre. On his way out of the lab, the Ghost Rider saw a picture of several of the labs' employees - including the ghost he just destroyed - and took it with him. Sometime later, Robbie found Daisy, and, worried that he was somehow responsible for the gangs' activities, agreed to work with her. For a short period of time, Robbie struggled to escape the pull of Hell as he was not carrying out the vengeance needed to satisfy the hunger of the Spirit of Vengeance. The spirit possessed Mack instead but was returned to Robbie shortly after he made a deal to satisfy the spirit's hunger. Robbie found out that his uncle Eli was corrupted by the powers of the Darkhold, a book filled with forbidden power. Eli used this book to give himself the ability to create and manipulate matter, but Robbie eventually caught him and destroyed him with his Ghost Rider powers. While working with S.H.I.E.L.D., Robbie also encountered A.I.D.A., an artificial lifeform who, at this point, had transferred herself into a biological body. Robbie was able to sense her presence to some extent as she had used the powers of the Darkhold. During their first aggressive encounter, Robbie was able to harm her where none of his other allies were able to. However, A.I.D.A. became wary of Robbie after sustaining a wound from his powers and was sure never to stay in his presence. Phil Coulson borrowed Robbie's power for a short while to trick A.I.D.A. and destroy her. Robbie then took his powers back and disappeared with the Darkhold back into Hell. | Personality = | Powers = In human form, Robbie is able to channel the Ghost Rider's power without the process of transformation. In Ghost Rider form, he is the supernatural combination between the human host and the entity known as the Spirit of Vengeance. Supernatural Powers: Robbie is bonded to the Spirit of Vengeance, an extra-dimensional demonic entity of immeasurable power. As such he has supernatural powers and other enhanced physical abilities. However, his powers and abilities are greatly amplified in his demonic form, where the Spirit of Vengeance temporarily assumes control of the body. * Demonic Transformation: When the Spirit of Vengeance assumes control of the body, Robbie's body transforms into a humanoid skeleton engulfed in ethereal flames. When the Spirit assumes control, his supernatural powers are amplified to a very high degree. *'Superhuman Strength:' Both in human and demonic form, Robbie has demonstrated superhuman strength powerful enough to break containment modules and overpower an inhuman through a series of brute force. *'Superhuman Durability:' Robbie Reyes in his human form is capable of withstanding and is resistant to physical attacks such as explosions or powerful vibrations. When the Spirit of Vengeance assumes control, Robbie becomes invulnerable to all harm. Even Aida's powers at their highest potential or JT James's powers at their highest potential cannot even slightly faze him. **'Immunity:' Additionally, Ghost Rider is immune to anything that would harm or infect him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The supernatural energies empowering Robbie provide a degree of health regeneration allowing him to recover certain injuries in both human and demonic forms. *'Infernokinesis:' In his human form, Robbie can project and infuse fire on the materials he uses as a form of weaponry. Through transformation, fire will burn off his entire flesh to ashes revealing the skeletal figure of the Ghost Rider. In Ghost Rider form, he can generate and manipulate fire through various ways such as creating a portable flame thrower from his hand. It is uncertain whether or not the fire he controls is in fact hellfire. ::*'Thermokinesis:' As a sub-power to his manipulation of fire, he is also able to apply heat on inanimate objects. *'Power Imbuing:' The supernatural elements that fuel Robbie's Ghost Rider allows him to imbue other materials in a mystical state. *'Power Negation:' The Ghost Rider is able to negate forces and entities that are non-corporeal in the mortal plane. *'Portal Creation:' During his time in Hell, Robbie managed to learn how to generate portals to other dimensions using his Hellfire Chain. | Abilities = Robbie has capabilities that were given to him before he became the Ghost Rider. Combatant: He can fight thugs and other superpower individuals through hand-to-hand combat. Bilingual: Robbie speaks in two languages. English and Spanish. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Hell Charger | Weapons = He utilizes an array of tools such as hammers and wrenches, as well as car parts and a chain as his form of weapons. | Notes = * Gabriel Luna portrays Ghost Rider in the fourth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Роберто Рейес (199999) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Multilingual Category:Reyes Family (Roberto)